New Music Contest 2019
New Music Contest 2019 will be the 7th edition of New Music Contest and 38th edition of the National Song Contest in the Charlatan/Allegheny/Alodia/Ardiente. Ariana Grande's "God Is A Woman" won the contest last year, and she's not defend the title due to Max Martin's banned for the contest for writing Ed Sheeran's "Beautiful People". as well as the Second and third entries in the Filipino language following Autotelic's historic performance in Tagalog, (Rico Blanco with IV of Spades and The Vowel They Orbit) with the latter being the First female vocalist singing in Tagalog in the history of the contest, while the former returns to the contest after performed in English, thus The first returning artist that performed in Two languages in the consecutive year. Taylor Swift becomes the First Bulvision winner to competed in New Music Contest history, which she won by 42 points over Martin Garrix became the First double winner of the Season and First to win Three contest in consecutive years (the first was Melodifestivalen Metro Manila 2018. Martin Jonsson reprised the role as the host alone. Banned artists * This is Shawn Mendes, Selena Gomez, Khalid Robinson and Over October final contest banned for 2019 and return to Ardientese Song Festival 2020, On 21 June 2019 all singers (except Mendes and Khalid) lifted the ban of suspension, also Khalid is also banned for the contest alongside Mendes, Camila Cabello, Daya, Drake and Rick Ross Ed Sheeran, Ellie Golding, Juice Wrld, Nicki Minaj, Marshmello and Kane Brown, returned for 2020 Ardiente Song Festival. * Songwriters Parrish Warrington, Diederik van Elsas, Micah Premnath, Amy Allen, Teddy Geiger, Scott Harris and Geoff Warburton also banned in the contest and for the rest of 2019 and return to Alodian Song Festival 2020, On 21 June 2019 all songwriters lifted the ban of suspension, the songwriters who banned for the contest are Benny Blanco, Ali Tamposi, Charli XCX, Clean Bandit's Jack Patterson, Cashmere Cat, Kennedi, Paul Gill, Asoteric, Ljay Currie, Cydney Christine, Fred Gibson, Max Martin, Shellback, Andrew Wotman (watt), Brittany Hazzard, Jason Evigan,Jordan & Stefan Johnson, Marcus Lomax, Louis Bell, Josh Hoge, Haldane Brown, Pop Wansel, Brittany Coney and Blu Jane, all returned for 2020 Ardiente Song Festival. Entries Semifinalists The songs for the placing in the "Battle of the Breakouts" are determined which is entered the Contest semi-finals, if the Banned artists or Songwriters enter the contest, they disqualified and they replaced by the 5th in "Battle of the Breakouts". Semi final 1 Semi final 2 Finals Controversies and Incidents Billie Eilish's revamped "Bad Guy" with Justin Bieber Post Malone's "Goodbyes" songwriting credit Cover of Dave Matthew's Band by Steve Aoki and Darren Criss Sam Smith's ejection due to Max Martin's presence Clean Bandit's Japanese entrant's refusal Alessia Cara's disqualification See Also * Alodian Song Festival 2019 * Melodifestivalen Metro Manila 2019 * Ardientese National Song Contest 2019 * Bulvision Song Contest 2019 * Metro Manila Song Contest 2019 * New Music Contest 2018 * List of Songwriters banned for New Music Contest 2019 * Bulacan Song Contest 2019